Young Love
by StoriesAndStuff123
Summary: Its been a while since Prince Caspian, now a bit older and wiser, Edmund, Lucy, and Michelle enter Narnia again. But will the battles and wars stop Edmund from being together with Lucy? Edmund/Lucy, some Peter/Susan. Introducing new characters. Review!
1. Epilogue Update

**Okay, I have another Narnia story, but its Peter and Susan. It'****s called Prince Caspian: My version. But I think Edmund and Lucy are quite cute, you can find some chemistry between them in the other story. Enjoy this story.**

**Pevensies ages**

**Peter: 20**

Susan: 19

**Edmund: 17 (turning 18)**

Lucy: 16

**Michelle (me): 16**

Eustace: 13 (turning 14)

**Yes, I'm in the story, it's after my previous story, Prince Caspian: My version.**** So if you want to know what happens, read the previous story. Or it won't really make sense.**

**I haven't read the Voyage of the Dawn Treader, all I know is that they are on a ship sailing on a ship called The Dawn Treader. and their cousin Eustace is the new character. So, I will make the story up. **

**Please review as much as you want. Just don't be mean, I don't really know if my writings good enough.**

**See you soon; stay tuned for more chapters for this story, and my other story.**


	2. Meeting Eustace

**Hey everybody! Thanks for sticking around; this is my second story on Fanfiction. Enjoy this story, look at my other story, and review both of them please!**

Normal: Speaking/Actions

**Bold: Authors notes**

_Italic: Thoughts_

Now it has been a few years since we last saw the two Pevensies and Smiths **(In the last story, Peter and Lucy are the Pevensies, and Susan and Edmund are the Smiths,)** But I'll give you a bit of an update on their lives.

Peter had grown to be a true gentleman, he doesn't get into that many fights anymore, because he's a bit more control of his anger, but if they something so mean about him, his friends, family, or his life, he would give them a punch and walk away. His connection with everyone is very strong; he's very brave and always wants to make every day the best that it could be. And he protects Susan like if she was his actual sister.

Susan has developed into a beautiful person, she still reads, but she has started to be a bit more fun and free, like Lucy. But she still thinks on the logical side, but if Lucy is telling the truth **(which she ALWAYS does!) **she believes her, Susan knows Lucy well, sometimes, she knows her more than Peter, and speaking of Peter, she often goes to Peter if she misses her mum, or if Lucy and Edmund are spending time together.

Edmund has become very close to all of them, but he has become extremely close to Lucy. Edmund has become one of the most caring people you will ever know. Even though he is away from Lucy for most of the day, at home they read together, play together, and sometimes helps her with her homework **(aw.)** But he respects Peter and Susan and is glad that they all get along, and he thinks Michelle is a true friend to Lucy.

Lucy has matured into a cheerful young lady, and even though she is one the youngest of the group, she shows maturity that is beyond her age. Her relationship with Michelle has grown stronger and stronger over the years, but even though they both have a strong connection, her strongest relation is with Edmund, she thinks that he is just…just. But she loves Susan, Peter, Edmund, and Michelle all the same. Now that Lucy is a bit older, she can look after herself quite well.

Michelle hasn't changed that much, but she has moved houses to be closer to Peter, Susan, Edmund, and especially Lucy. They have been best friends ever since they left Narnia. The handy thing is if Peter, Edmund, Susan, to even Lucy are in a fight, she would come and kick the person, or people that are hurting them, or just tell them to back off. But even though she is tough, inside she is a sweet, caring and tender person, and not to mention smart.

And now let's introduce the little brat Eustace! Eve though he is turning 14, he still acts as if he is 8, sometimes, he would make funny faces and kissing noises at Peter and Susan, and he would make mean jokes at Lucy, one time he made her cry, this made Edmund angry, but he controlled his anger and just stomped on his foot. But even he is a little monster, he can be quite soft **(but that's VERY rare!!)**

**Now let's get on with the story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Winter has finally come to an end and the sun came out again, this reminded Lucy of Narnia, she misses Narnia so terribly, she told Michelle lots of stories about Narnia, Mr. Tumnus, and Aslan, even though Michelle has been to Narnia, she still doesn't known much about it.

It was Saturday, and Michelle was coming over to Lucy's house to go to the new gallery across the street. Peter and Susan had to stay home because they needed to study for the big exam next week, and Edmund had to look after the three younger children, Eustace is coming over as well. Edmund and Lucy didn't like him at all, and Michelle didn't really want to meet him.

As the three were going to the gallery to meet Eustace, Michelle was the first to speak,

"What is Eustace really like?"

Edmund and Lucy looked at each other. Edmund started,

"Well, he is a very spoiled, annoying, stupid, and selfish brat!"

Michelle stood there in shock, _he is THAT bad! _Lucy continued,

"And the worst part is…he teases us very badly. For example, if we are all sitting at breakfast, lunch, or dinner, we would lean back on his chair, making it creek so badly. It would drive us crazy, and he would just give as a rude look."

Michelle was surprised; she didn't like what she was hearing!

"Wow, let's hope he's nice to new people."

When they were at the entrance, standing there was a small boy, with a disgusted look on his face, Michelle knew it was Eustace.

"Could you take any longer? And who's that?!"

Lucy was horrified, _how dare him! Talking to Michelle like that?!_

Michelle was appalled by his behavior!

"I BEG your pardon!? My name is Michelle, and you must be the brat of the family!" **(What a comeback!) "**Oh, and by the way, it only took 5 minutes!"

"I beg YOUR PADRON!?"

"Enough fighting you two, I don't want to responsible for a big argument, now lets go inside, the sooner we get out of the heat the better.

And with that, they went inside; little did they know that they were going to get the surprise of their lives!

**So what do you think? Review****, OH! And review my other story!**


	3. My changes!

**I really want Peter and Susan in Narnia, so they will be going to Narnia. But Caspian will have a wife at the end (not Susan) it's Ramandu's daughter. She will be mentioned later on in the story.**

**Now that I have made those changes, the story will be very different. Therefore, at the end of my other story, linking to this one, Aslan will say that Peter and Susan can come back, just not fight in battles, but will that change? You will just have to wait and see!**

**These are just some notes about what will change, but I will update as soon as I can. **

**See you soon!**


	4. The New Gallery!

**Hey guys, I only got one review, but the review was great, so heres the next part of the story. **

**It's Smallfri8, she reviewed my other story.**

Normal: Speaking/Actions

**Bold: Authors Notes**

_Italic: Thoughts_

Previously…

"I beg YOUR PADRON!?"

"Enough fighting you two, I don't want to responsible for a big argument, now lets go inside, the sooner we get out of the heat the better.

And with that, they went inside; little did they know that they were going to get the surprise of their lives!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When they walked in the gallery, Lucy and Michelle couldn't believe the size of the room. The paintings were gigantic…but one of the paintings that really struck Lucy was this large painting of a ship, in the middle of the ocean. It reminded Lucy of Narnia, very much, but she didn't want to think about it, her last experience in Narnia was very frightening, even though Aslan was there, her main concern was Edmund, he almost DIED, and Lucy didn't want to lose Edmund, she loved him, and he loved her! It was the same with Peter and Susan, they loved each other, and Aslan said they could come back, but they couldn't do anything to help Narnia.

"You like that painting don't you Lucy, I know why. I miss it too."

Lucy turned around to see Michelle smiling, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was more of a comforting smile, Narnia hasn't changed Michelle on the outside, but on the inside, she has become more mature, not to mention smarter.

"I miss Narnia so much. I wish we could go back."  
"I know what you mean, but this is Gallery comes once a year, so let's enjoy what we can."

"You're right, let's not waste our time here about Narnia, and let's enjoy the other paintings."

But even though they both try to hide it, they both knew that the painting that reminded them of Narnia didn't get out of their heads. Edmund knew that they both were worried, but he had a brat to look after, so he didn't really have the time to talk to Lucy.

Before they left, Lucy looked at the painting one last time, for it could be the last time.

"Once a king or queen of Narnia…always a king or queen."

When she started to walk away, she heard a faint voice calling out her name. She looked back at the picture, to find the figure on the boat moving, as if you get her attention, she took a closer look, to find the figure extremely familiar. IT WAS CASPIAN! So that's why it looked so similar to Narnia.

"Edmund, Michelle, come over here!"

Seconds later, Edmund and Michelle were running as fast as they could.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at the painting! The figures moving…its Caspian."

They took a very close look, but they didn't see a figure moving, they saw the sea moving, as life it was trying to come to life.

"Lucy, why is the sea moving?"

"That's what I am thinking!"

Suddenly, a loud, annoying voice made them turn around; it was Eustace, the little monster.

"Can we go, this is boring!"

Lucy turned to the picture to find it looked still, no movement, she was very upset, if Eustace didn't scream like a bird dying, she could see the picture it was like she was magically going to Narnia. She COULD have gone to Narnia with Edmund and Michelle, this just made her more emotional, when Edmund saw this, he took her hand and squeezed it tight.

"Eustace, it was rude you to interrupt, you made Lucy disappointed."  
"Really?"

Eustace came to Lucy, and whispered,  
"Lucy…I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID PAINTING!!!"

That last part he screamed in her ear, this made Lucy cry, tears started to flow quickly down her cheeks. She ran outside crying very intensely. Edmund was outraged by Eustace's actions; he came to Eustace and said this,

"You're lucky people are here! LUCY!!"

Michelle just gave him a how-could-you look.

Then she ran to try and find Lucy,_ where could she be?_

Lucy was near her house, she was at the corner, crying, she has been that way for a while, Edmund and Michelle was getting worried, above all Edmund. He slowly walked to Lucy; Michelle knew that she needed Edmund, so she just stood there.

"Lucy, are you alright, Eustace was an idiot to insult you and the painting like that."

"E-Edmund, do you t-think we will ever g-go back to N-Narnia? I miss Narnia s-so dreadfully!"

Edmund put an arm around her waist; she needed all the comforting she could get. _Why did Eustace hurt her like that? That little rascal!_

"Lucy…I understand what you're going through, and I miss Narnia too, all of us do. I care for you Lucy, you're always happy, but when I see you cry, it breaks my heart, we all love you, **(Except for Eustace.)**

"Edmund…that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me. Thank you."

Lucy took his hand; she thought Edmund was one of the most beautiful people you will ever meet in your whole life!

By now they were facing each other, lost in each others eyes; they started to lean in, very slowly. The last time they kissed, **(well almost did,)** they were rather shy, so Edmund just kissed her cheek, but now they were old enough to kiss on the lips. As they continued to lean in, they were very close to each other, literally centimetres apart…until, they heard a loud but familiar voice…EUSTACE!!!_ Why did he come? He ruined the moment; I was just about to kiss Lucy, he will pay for that!!_

"Eustace, why did you do that, Lucy was just starting to get better!"

Michelle punched him in the arm.

"OW! I'm telling!!"

He ran to the front door and went inside. Michelle came over to see how Lucy was,  
"Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you."

Edmund stood up holding out his hand, Lucy took his hand and they walked inside together. She wanted to go back to the gallery so much, if she could go to the painting again, she could go back to Narnia with Michelle…with Edmund. Little did she know that she WILL be going to the gallery, and she would get the blow of her life!

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing, ****its 9:30pm, I got to go! BYE review!!!**


	5. The Moving Painting

**Hey people. I can't believe that my stories are so popular! I looked up my stats, and I am so proud! Thanks you to EVERYONE!!!!!!!**

**Anyway, the story.**

Normal: Speaking Actions

**Bold: Author's Note**

_Italic: Thoughts_

Previously…

Edmund stood up holding out his hand, Lucy took his hand and they walked inside together. She wanted to go back to the gallery so much, if she could go to the painting again, she could go back to Narnia with Michelle…with Edmund. Little did she know that when she goes back to the gallery, and she would get the blow of her life!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(I'm going ****to skip a bit, so imagine it's a week later, Peter and Susan finished their exams, their waiting for the results, we will find out what they got later on. But yeah…Enjoy!)**

"Mother PLEASE! There's a painting over there that I want to see again!"

"Lucy, I would love to take you, but I am very busy!"  
"Edmund could take us, and Michelle can come too, it's only a short walk away. And since Peter and Susan have finished their exams, they could come to get some fresh air"  
"Well…okay, but Eustace needs to come too, I'm going out to lunch with Alberta."

Lucy thought it through. _If Eustace comes, I can't spend time with Michelle, or Edmund, or Peter, or even Susan and if he comes to Narnia, he might ruin my time there, and it could be my last! Oh, why does this have to be so difficult?_

"Oh, alright!"  
"Alright Lucy, I'll go over and tell Eustace, **(they live about 20 minutes walk from here, and they don't use cars over there, because everything's very close to their house.)**

"You wait here with everyone, and I'll tell Michelle when I am on my way there."  
"Oh THANK YOU!"

"Goodbye Lucy, be a good girl!"

As soon as Helen walked out the door, Lucy ran upstairs to find Edmund, she couldn't wait!

"Edmund!"

Seconds later, Edmund was suddenly running out of his bedroom,

"What's wrong Lucy?"  
"I have some good news, and some bad news."

"Tell me to good news first."

"Well, we could go to the gallery again, with Michelle!"

"That's great, but when?"  
"TODAY!"

"Even better, then what's the bad news, wait don't tell me, that little mole rat named Eustace is coming."

"Yes, and if the painting starts move again, and maybe take us to Narnia, he will have to come too, and he might ruin the whole thing, and that could be the last time all five of us could be in Narnia!"

"Wait, five of us?"

"Peter and Susan are coming, they have finished their exams and I thought it would be nice to let them have some fresh air, and give them a break."

"Good idea! But, will the painting move again, and if does, will it lead us to Narnia?"

"I don't know, but there's one way to find out!"

*********************************************************

When they made it to the gallery, Lucy ran to the painting that was in her head for the whole week! This was the last day before the gallery was closed, so if she didn't go to Narnia, now she probably wouldn't go to Narnia for a long time, and she might be too old! She couldn't take the risk; she HAD to go back now, or she will regret it for the rest of her life.

Peter and Susan were looking at another painting, not far from Lucy. They had a weird feeling that the painting was related to Narnia, but they ignored it, they knew that it couldn't be that simple. But somehow, it was the best option, well for Lucy.

Edmund was standing next to Lucy, looking at the other painting, but it was hard to concentrate because Eustace was complaining saying that the gallery is boring. Well, Edmund didn't care, he wanted to stay AWAY from the little brat, but unfortunately, he wanted to annoy him, to try and make him leave and take him back home. But so far, it wasn't working.

"Lucy, it's almost time to go, mum will be worried."  
"But…the painting, it has to come to life, its Narnia, I just know it!"

She started to tear up, _please ALSAN, help me, you're my only hope!_

"Lucy, I'm sorry, but I don't think this is how we will go to Narnia. And if we do, we won't be kings or queens, Prince Caspian is the king.""

"But Aslan said once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia!"

Suddenly she heard the faint voice, but it was a bit stronger, she knew it was the painting, _Thank you Aslan!_

"Listen, the voice is back."  
Edmund and Lucy tried to listen, but Eustace was still complaining, so Michelle just popped a lolly in his mouth. _That will keep his mouth shut for a while._

Peter and Susan came over,  
"Do you guys hear a faint voice calling Lucy's name?"

"Yes, look at the painting, the figure on the boat is Caspian!"

Susan suddenly felt like someone stabbed her. _Oh no, I can't see Caspian, he might still have feelings for me!_

"Lucy, the sea is moving. Has this happened before?"

"Yes, I think we are going back to Narnia, I can feel it the magic!"

Suddenly, the sounds of waves were heard, followed by a GIANT WAVE pouring over them. Lucy quickly grabbed Edmund's and Michelle's hand, Peter and Susan did the same.

"HOLD ON!!!"

Then, all they saw was blue.


	6. The Dawn Treader

**I hope you guys enjoy my story!**

Normal" Speaking/Actions

**Bold: Author's Notes**

_Italics: Thoughts_

Previously…

Suddenly, the sounds of waves were heard, followed by a GIANT WAVE pouring over them. Lucy quickly grabbed Edmund's and Michelle's hand, Peter and Susan did the same.

"HOLD ON!!!"

Then, all they saw was blue.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They tasted sea salt in their mouths, they felt rocks all over their bodies, but they felt something wonderful inside. The sea was very rough and hard, but Lucy held on. She didn't want to get lost, she held on for her dear life!

The rough ride was short, and when Lucy could see again. She looked around to find blue seas. No sign of anyone, no sign of…EDMUND!!

"Edmund…EDMUND, where are you? Eustace, Peter, Susan, MICHELLE!! Oh no! I can't lose them, not now!"

She looked around for a bit longer, no luck. Lucy was starting to cry, what is she going to do?

Suddenly she heard people gasping for air, _Oh thank goodness!! _

She turned around to find her two best friends.

"Edmund, Michelle thank goodness you're alright! But where's everyone else?"

"We are right here Lucy, all of us, where do you suppose we are?"

She turned around to find Peter, and Susan.

"Well, I have this strange feeling that we are in Narnia again."

"Do you really think so?"

"Well, the sea looks just like the painting that we saw at the gallery."

Suddenly Eustace popped out of the water, with a bad attitude! Once he got some air, he came to Lucy.

"Well, it does, but Lucy, what we are missing? Oh yes…THE SHIP! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE, IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT LUCY!"

Edmund was so sickened by his behaviour, he swam over there and punched him in the arm,  
"OW, I'm telling Alberta!"

"When were out of the sea, you won't be able to tell her…because you hurt Lucy!"

"Edmund's right Eustace, you really deserved that punch, and this one."

Michelle gave him a kick on the leg.

"OW! You're all in trouble!"

Straight after that, Peter and Susan got into the conversation,

"Will you three stop it; can't you see that Lucy is in pain?"

Edmund and Michelle looked to see Lucy crying. Edmund couldn't bear to see Lucy in pain; they all swam over to comfort her, _Oh Eustace is SO paying for this!!_

"E-Edmund, d-do you t-think that we a-are in N-Narnia?"

"I don't know Lucy, but there's one way to find out."

"H-How?"

"I don't know, maybe because I see a ship just like the one in the painting over there!"

Lucy slowly turned her frown upside down. _Edmund always makes me happy again! I don't know what I would do without him!_

They all waved like MAD to get the sailors' attention, shortly after minutes of screaming, waving, and trying to stay on the surface, the ship came close enough for them to climb up, only to find a face, a very familiar face. Prince…Caspian.

"Lucy? Edmund? Michelle? Susan? Peter? What are you doing here?"

Susan was relieved, he didn't yell her name, he was over her…well she thought he was anyway.

"What's all the racket; I was eating my perfect slice of cheese until I heard screaming."  
Lucy knew that voice all too well; it was Reepicheep, the little cute, but tough mouse. She couldn't wait to see him again.

"Hello Reepicheep! I missed you so much."

"Why hello Lucy. How are you! It's good to see everyone again. But who's that little boy there, I haven't seen him before?"  
"My name is Eustace you filthy little rat!"

"Lucy…if he's not with you then may I…"

Reepicheep slowly started to reach for his sword, only to be stopped by Michelle.

"Unfortunately he is; he's their cousin."

"Oh, well that's a different matter then, I apologize Eustace."  
"Yeah, you should."

He got a big punch on the arm, but this time, it was form Lucy.

"OW! What was that for!?"

"That's for insulting Reepicheep after he apologized to you, that's poor behavior."

Eustace didn't reply, just gave her a how-dare-you look.

"Well, I can't wait for you all to meet my wife."

That's when Susan started to relax, _thank goodness!_

"Her name is…well I don't really know, she said to call her Ramandu's daughter."

"Well then that's w-w ACHOOO!"

Lucy let out a big sneeze reminding everyone that it was windy, they were wet, and hungry. Caspian gave them some clothes and showed them to their rooms. **(Peter and Susan are in one room, Lucy and Michelle are next door, Edmund and Eustace are after, and Caspian and Ramandu's daughter are in the last room.)**

Lucy was in a beautiful dark green dress. **(The sleeves are the same as her orange dress in Prince Caspian.)** She had silver embroidery on along her sleeves and at the edge of her dress. She had a brown belt with flowers and leaves on the belt.

Michelle was wearing a light purple dress that had a wide neckline, but not as round as her Prince Caspian dress. She had golden embroidery on the end of her sleeves and dress. Her sleeves were slightly tighter than Lucy's. And she had a black belt, but with nothing on it.

It was still very sunny outside, so Lucy and Michelle decided to take a look at the sea. One their way there, they bumped into Caspian and his wife.

"Well, I was coming over to see how you were, but I can tell that you have it all under control. This is my wife."

She was tall, had long blond hair, she wore a dazzling light blue dress and she had the most beautiful eyes. They could see why Caspian was her husband.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you. Caspian has told me so much about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, uh Caspian, where is this ship going?"  
Aslan told me that a king and queen were kidnapped from their country, so he asked us to try and save them, he gave us this map to try and find them, but so far no luck."

"You will find it Caspian. How long have we been gone?"

"Not for that long, for about a year or so."

"Good, is Narnia in good shape?"  
"Yes, nothing much has changed."

That's good; well Lucy and I are going out to the deck to look at the sea."

"That's fine, don't hesitate to talk to me or my crew, they are very nice people."

Michelle and Lucy nodded, and walk up to the deck, to get the biggest surprise of their lives!

**Sorry for the long wait, I have stuff going on right now. But I will be going to Tokomore; (I think that's how you spell it) on Saturday, so you won't hear me for a bit. I will start on my next chapters, and then when I get back, I will finish them off then publish. It will take about 2 weeks. I will be there for a while. **

**See you soon and have great holidays.**


	7. The Seven Lost Lords

**I have made some changes to the story because this is a lot closer to what happens in the book and it is much better then what I have written… I hope you enjoy the new parts of the story! Keep reviewing please, but please be nice! **

Normal: Speaking/Actions

**Bold: Author's Notes**

_Italic: Thoughts_

Previously…

"Good, is Narnia in good shape?"  
"Yes, nothing much has changed."

That's good; well Lucy and I are going out to the deck to look at the sea."

"That's fine, don't hesitate to talk to me or my crew, they are very nice people."

Michelle and Lucy nodded, and walk up to the deck, to get the biggest surprise of their lives!

The crew was running everywhere, frantically. The girls looked at each other…confused. They saw a small sailor running around with a bucket of water, and holding a towel in the other hand.

"What us going on? What's wrong?"

"Someone is hurt."

They looked at each other, but this time with worries in their eyes.

"Who is hurt?"  
"A red dwarf goes by the name of Trumpkin."  
"OH NO!"

The girls ran to where the others were going, and they found him…Trumpkin. He was lying there, covered in blood. It looked like he was fighting someone…or something.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but what if my cordial is here."

"Good idea. Does anyone know where my cordial is, the juice of the fire flower?"

"Yes, Caspian has it, he kept all of the gifts."

"Great, can you ask him to give them to me, immediately!"

"Absolutely!"

A few minutes later, Caspian came out, with the cordial.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but the sooner Trumpkin gets better, the sooner we will find out."

Lucy took the cordial and put one drop in his mouth. There was silence for a few minutes, making Lucy's heart beat faster and faster. She didn't want to lose another friend; losing Tumnus was hard enough for her. At that moment, everyone heard sudden breathing, coughing and wheezing.

Lucy's face lit up.

"What are you all looking at? They will be back with a bigger army! Lucy? Michelle? It's you! It's been a while hasn't it"

"TRUMPKIN!"

Lucy screamed and flew her hands around his neck. Obviously she missed him very much, and Michelle just wanted to be in the moment so she just joined the hug. When a few minutes passed, Peter, Susan and Edmund came running up.

"Lucy, what happened?"  
"Before you came, we saw the crew running everywhere, we found out the Trumpkin was hurt, so I asked for the cordial and a few minutes later, he was breathing again."

"Wow! Who's next to Caspian?"

"Oh Edmund, this is my wife, he name is, well she doesn't really have a name, so we just call her Ramandu's daughter"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all; Caspian has told so much about you"

"Hello, I'm Edmund, this is Peter, Susan, and those two are Lucy and Michelle"

"Oh by the way, Caspian, why are you sailing across the sea?"  
"Because I have taken an oath to find the Seven Lost Lords of Narnia, so I have to search many islands to try and find them to stop more evil invading Narnia"

"How long have you been out at sea?"  
"For more than a year now"  
"Have you found any of them?"  
"No, not yet"

"Well, let's hope you do before we have to leave Narnia"

"We hope so to"

Within minutes everyone went back to their duties, while the two girls were looking out at the view, looking at the sea and the animals that inhabit it. They loved the ocean, but the closest thing that they could get in England was a small, muddy lake.

Eustace however didn't really like it, the ship smelled like rotten fish, he was getting sea sick quite quickly and most of the crew were minatours, and a mouse that scared him every time he talked to him. All he wanted was to get out of here and go home.

Peter and Susan was glad that they could come back, but they had a feeling that they were going to do very little to help Narnia. But they just enjoyed being here because this is probably the last time they can ever be in Narnia.

With the two girls were talking to Reepicheep.

"So Reepicheep, did you volunteer to come and help Caspian?"  
"Well yes, but I have a greater goal in mind"

"Whats that?"

"To arrive at Aslan's Country"  
"Aslan's Country?"

"It's the home of the great lion Aslan. They say it's a place of mountains that are thousands of feet high, clear blue skies, green grass, bird of all shapes and sizes, not to mention colour and beautiful trees. It is located beyond Narnia's rising sun at the eastern edge of the world, and indeed rings around the whole Narnian world."  
"Wow, that sounds amazing"

"It is, and that's my goal on this journey"

"Well, I hope you reach that goal"  
"Thank you my queen, and I hope you can stay longer in Narnia than your previous journey"

Lucy let out a little giggle, she left Reepicheep and started walking towards her room under the deck, letting three words escape her lips, "So do I"

When she opened the door to her chamber, she saw something on her bed, it was something small and it was wrapped in beautiful red velvet, next to it was a small note. At first she didn't recognize the writing, but after a few minutes of identifying the letters, she began to read…

Dear Lucy,

I want to thank you for coming back to Narnia to help us on our quest to find the seven Lost Lords, they gave you the cordial, and I believe that this belongs to you as well. I hope that it becomes great use to you.

Yours sincerely,

King Caspian X

Lucy smiled, knowing exactly what it was; she sat beside the gift and she gently unwrapped the soft velvet to reveal her dagger in its case, where it belongs. She let out a small squeal of happiness; it felt good to hold it in her hands again. A few minutes later, she heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in. Oh hey Edmund, can I help you?"  
"Yes, well. I want to talk to you"  
"About?"  
"Just about stuff"  
"Oh ok, sit down"

She patted the bed right next to her, suggesting him to sit down. When he sat down, he kind of sank down, the bed was a lot softer than his. He fell back, making Lucy giggle.

"Well what do you want to talk about?"  
"Well, do you think this will be our last time in Narnia?"  
"I hope not, but if it is, then we need to make the most of it"

By now Edmund and Lucy were looking at each other, once again Edmund was lost in Lucy's eyes, they were a beautiful blue/green colour, hypnotising him. For a few seconds he stared at Lucy's lips, she saw this, immediately leaning in. As they got closer, their hearts began to beat faster. They had a few kisses when there whee in Narnia last time, but they weren't real or passionate.

When their lips finally touched her hands were wrapped around his neck, playing with his hair, and his hands were around her waist, holding her tightly. She felt his tongue flick my upper lip, she opened them without delay. He explored her mouth, twirling his tongue with hers. Lucy's heart was bursting with excitement and joy (because he was a really good kisser). Her lips were tingling with fire. This was the best feeling that she have ever experienced in my teenage life…

After a few hours, Eustace opened the door, he was searching for the two young Pevensies, because everyone was getting worried about them. When he looked in side, he gave a disgusted look and walked away. Michelle came in and saw the two with their arms around each other, leaning on the edge of the bed, with smiles on their faces.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter, I will try and change the other chapters that need to change. REVIEW! 3**


	8. The Storm

**Now school is on, I might take a while to update. But don't worry, I will update a little bit every day!**** Thanks for everything guys, all the reviews and the pen names…I never knew my stories were so popular!! By the way I have camp on the 9th until the 11th, it was going to be at the beginning the year but it got cancelled because of the bush fires!! But back to the story!!! **

Normal: Speaking/Actions

**Bold: Author's Notes**

_Italic: Thoughts_

Previously…

She dove in; it was a lot closer than she thought, as she took a closer look, it looked more like a magical diamond than gold. She took the diamond. She looked up to see everyone waving frantically, as if to say "GET OUT OF THE WATER"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked around to find out something in front of her, it was green, long slimy, and its face was…TERRIFYING!!!! Now she knew why her fiends were waving like crazy, she was face to face with a SEA MONSTER!!

She started to swim up; when she reached the surface she only got a small amount of extra because the monster dragged her down! The last thing she heard was a scream from Lucy calling her name. Suddenly she heard a soft splash, she assumed it was Lucy, but she didn't have a red dress, it must have been Susan. She didn't really swim that much after the river incident when they last visited Narnia, but somehow, she was very good. As she took my hand, the sea serpent was loosening its grip. As Susan pulled us back to the surface, we were gasping for air, but not wasting any time we started to climb up the boat, the sea serpent was starting to swim up to catch us!

Michelle quickly ran up the boat, but as Susan started to climb up, she felt something sharp on her foot; she turned around to find the sea serpent grabbing her foot. She was a bout to scream when she was pulled down into the sea.

Everyone screamed her name "SUSAN!!" Sadly she didn't answer because she was screaming from pain. As soon as came face to face with the beast, she fainted, not only from the blood lost but how horrifyingly UGLY the beast was! **(Ha ha!)**

Suddenly she faintly heard a scream coming form the monster, she looked to find one of her arrows in the beast's heart. As it loosened its grip, she quickly swam to the surface; she had a few seconds before she would run out of air and her dress was getting heavy from the water!

When she finally reached the surface, Peter quickly grabbed her hand and pulled he up, everyone was shocked about the wound that the beast left, Lucy quickly crabbed her cordial and put a drop in her mouth. She started to cough but eventually come to life! She almost fainted by the blood she lost. She held onto Peter's hand tightly, Peter put a hand around her waist, she was very weak and she needed all the help that she could get.

"I suggest that Peter should take Susan to their room and we should get going, we need to make to the island as quickly as possible"

"Edmund's right, we need to get a move on, we only have a few days"

As with that they started to set sail and go north, that's the best direction. Little did they know that ahead of them was a cloudy storm forming. And this wasn't an ordinary storm; this storm was so wild, so strong, so WILD!! That the crew could be lost at sea, with no evidence that they were even there. Caspian has heard of it many times, but never dreamed of being there. Well he was going to find out why those seas were so dangerous…

Everyone was racing to their stations, just like when Trumpkin was injured, but this time, everyone was trying to make sure the sails weren't damaged and that everyone and everything was alright. Michelle and Lucy were screaming every time a wave hit the boat, they both obviously were scared of being thrown overboard. Everyone one was, even Caspian, and he has been sailing the seas for a big part of his life.

As the clouds started to form even bigger and darker, everyone worked even harder, if one small thing went wrong, it would mean death for everyone on the ship. Talk about pressure!

The crew began to get more stressed, the storm got even worse. Now there was wind, rain, thunder lighting and the biggest waves you have ever seen before! If anything could get worse, it will be the end of the world! Well, in their point of views anyways!

The storms has been going on for a long time, about 4 hours to be exact, **(I don't know how long storms can go for so if I am off, don't hate me!)** Even though it had been 4 hours, no one stopped, they wanted everything to be secure, no matter how long it took! This was much too important for someone to take a break!

Finally the storm passed, when Caspian screamed that the storm was over, everyone literally collapsed right where they were standing. They didn't care how wet their clothes were, and how hungry they were, they were so tired that they could fall into jelly! What a work out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hours passed, but the weather stayed the same, warm and no storm in sight. Thank god!! Edmund was the first to stand up from his nap. He looked around, for a second he thought that he was in a land of dead rotting people, they were all so still, it scared him. Edmund went over to find the two girls. It took a while to find them, because they were at the end of the ship. Lucy and Michelle were next to each other, they obviously weren't separated from the storm. He gently shook the two first, they moved a little bit. _Good…at least they are not dead!_ He shook them a bit harder, waking them up.

"Lucy, Michelle are you two alright?"

"I think so, just tired and hungry"

Edmund took Lucy's hand and pulled her up, he did the same with Michelle, Lucy was still weak form the storm, so he put a hand around her waist, she was cold too.

"I feel the same. I don't want to sound spoiled like Eustace but I hope we are having a great feast for all of this. And speaking of Eustace, where is he?"

"I am right here!"

Michelle couldn't believe that he was still so mean to everyone, after what happened he deserved a good whooping.

"Aw, I though that the storm would knock some sense into him!" She said it loud so everyone could hear him, including Eustace. Everyone gave a little laugh. But Eustace turned hot red.

"HOW DARE YOU!!"

"Hey, I'm tired everyone is, sometime is say things that I don't mean!"

"Really?"  
"Yes!"

As Eustace walked away, Lucy walked towards Michelle.  
"Did you really mean that?"  
"Of course not!"

"Good!"  
They both giggles a little bit while walking towards Caspian.

"Caspian, are we going the right way?"  
"I'm pretty sure, but lets not worry about that right now, lets get dried up, get dressed into dried clothes and eat some food, I sure everyone on the ship are starving to death!!"

As Caspian walked into his room, the two girls stood there, not moving a muscle. They both looked at each other and said at the same time…

"You have NO idea!!!'

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; sorry it's a bit short. I will try and update soon!!**


	9. Reepicheep's Story

**Enjoy this chapter; now that this year is coming to an end****, we have a lot of stuff at home. But ENJOY!**

Normal: Speaking/Actions

**Bold: Authors' Notes**

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underline: Story

Previously…

"Caspian, are we going the right way?"  
"I'm pretty sure, but lets not worry about that right now, lets get dried up, get dressed into dried clothes and eat some food, I sure everyone on the ship are starving to death!"

As Caspian walked into his room, the two girls stood there, not moving a muscle. They both looked at each other and said at the same time…

"You have NO idea!'

As the two girls walked towards their room, they were surprised that the deck wasn't that wet, apart from the wet footprints everywhere, Lucy started to wonder where Reepicheep was, they girls didn't see him since the storm, they both prayed to themselves that he didn't get washed over board. Their thoughts were interrupted by a girlish scream, they knew that it was Eustace, but one thing that they didn't know was why was he screaming? He suddenly came running out to the two girls; he looked like he had seen a ghost. He was speechless as well, something was definitely wrong.

"Eustace, what's wrong, you look terrified"

He finally was able to speak; but he only said these four words.

"Look in my room!"

"O-Okay?"

They walked slowly towards the door; Michelle went to the door and slowly raised her knuckle and gently knocked the door, getting louder every time. They waited for a few seconds for a response…nothing. She knocked even louder and waited for a few seconds…nothing. She slowly turned the knob to hear a small feet scurrying across the floor. She turned around to see Lucy close behind, _at least she didn't run away like that coward Eustace. _She slowly opened the door; just big enough to look through…nothing was there. She slowly started to walk in; Lucy was right behind her, holding her hand. The window was broken, so someone for someTHING must have broken in during the storm, the only question is …what?

The suddenly saw a shadow running across the beds making the girls squeal a bit. Michelle slowly let go of Lucy's hand and walked towards the bed that they last saw the shadow. She looked under the bed to see a small rodent under the bed; it quickly looked at her, with green eyes.

She leaned back, a bit frightened by the eyes; they were so…bright and green! The rat suddenly ran to another bed. She quickly grabbed the tail and pulled it out…very slowly. To their surprise the rat was actually…REEPICHEEP!

"What are you doing here; we were worried for a minute.

"Well, during the storm I came through the window, this made my unconscious. And when I woke up I walked around and saw that brat boy named Eustace and soon enough he was trying to kill me and ran out of the room…that little coward!"

"He is a coward!"

As the two girls waked out, they saw Eustace looking at them, impatiently. Michelle went up to him and showed Reepicheep, right in front of his face. "You are scared of poor little Reepicheep?"

"What? I was scared if that rodent?"

"Stupid? Eustace, don't be so rude and apologize to him at once!"

"No! He should apologize to me, by breaking the window and scaring me like that!"

"He didn't smash the window on purpose, it was the storm!"

"But why was he running everywhere in someone else's room without permission!"

"He didn't know that it was your room. They all look the same…now apologize"

"FINE! I'm sorry Reepicheep" he mumbled

"You are forgiven"

When Eustace walked away, his face was beetroot red, he was THAT embarrassed that he was scared of a cute little mouse (just don't tell Reepicheep.) As she lowered her hand, Reepicheep hopped off her hand and thanked her for tell Eustace off. As he ran off Lucy and Michelle went off to their room to dry of and change into some dresses. After all, they were going to have a grand feast.

About an hour later and the sun was getting lower and lower. Michelle was the first to get dressed. She was wearing a dark purple dress, coming off the shoulders; the dress went down to her ankles, with golden embroidery around the sleeves, and near the bottom of the dress. She wasn't wearing a belt because the back was like a silver corset, and finally, she had a beautiful white pearl necklace around her neck, it was her mothers. He mother was dead, and her father was fighting in the war, along with the Pevensies' father. She missed both of them so much, but she knew that deep down, they were still with her. Besides, she had great friends to up to; they were sort of like her family.

Lucy came out a couple of minutes later; she was wearing a red dress that had silver lining around the sleeves, which had flair at the end. She wore a thin brown belt with a simple gold buckle. At the end if the dress, the colour was slightly lighter. She also had a necklace form her mother, but it was a baby pink colour. Their necklaces were their most treasured possessions; it was their only thing that remembered their mothers.

As the two girls walked out to watch the sun set, they met up with Reepicheep, and his headband was thicker, and there were engravings in the middle, it looked like there was a lot of work put into it! It must of cost a fortune as well! Reepicheep realised that they were staring at his new head accessory and just said these words…

"This head piece is very important to me; it comes with a story…"

"What story?"

"It started over 500 years ago, a young man was working at the black smith, his father just passed away and now he was all alone in owning the shop. One winter's day, he saw something moving across the floor, it looked like a large rat so he decided to catch it, he took one dagger that his father owned making him decide to be a blacksmith. He looked around and saw the shadow of the rat and decided to corner him, with cheese! He took a small piece and tied it with string, hid behind a chair and waited for a few minutes…until he saw the rat sniffing the air, for the cheese! As the rat got closer to the cheese he started to lightly pull the string bringing it towards him. Finally the rat got close enough and he got a big bowl and trapped the rat, putting some weights on top to stop it escaping. He walked away until he heard a small sound coming from the bowl…"HELP! PLEASE!" He turned around and slowly took the weights off the bowl and slowly lifted to bowl, to reveal a shy, scared, and vulnerable rat. As he took off the bowl, he realised that the rat had a sword and a very plain and thin golden head piece…"  


"Is that you?"  
"No, my father."

"Whoa!"

"As I was saying…"

"When the blacksmith realised that he was next to a talking rat, he didn't know if he should kill it, or to sell it for money and gold. This he thought for a while until the mouse spoke again.

"May I be of assistance, I see you need a bit of help with your shop, it could some work"  
"How can you help, you're just a small talking mouse"

"Just leave it to me, I'll make you a deal. If you realise me, and not mention this meeting to anyone, I'll make you rich beyond your wildest dreams"  
"Are you sure that I am not being tricked?"  
"You have my word as a gentleman"  
The man didn't trust the mouse completely but decided to give him a chance. He moved the bowl and weights out of the way and placed the mouse on the table

"What are you going to do to make me wealthy?"  
"You'll see, wait until tomorrow"

The next day, the blacksmith was ready to get to work , wondering where the mouse was. After a few hours of work the blacksmith heard the door creek open, he turned around to find the mouse come with a bag.

"What's inside that bag of yours?"  
"This is what will make you as wealthy as a king!"

"But the bag is so small, what can be in there that can make me wealthy?"

"My friend, you don't know how wrong you are, its about the quality…NOT quantity."  
"Perhaps, but may I please see it?"  
"Yes, can you just help me up?"  


The blacksmith took the mouse in his hands and put him on the table. When the mouse gave the blacksmith the bag, he was surprised how heavy it was, as he opened it he couldn't believe his eyes! His eyes were blinded by the light, in his hands was a purple crystal!

"Wow, this is incredible!"

"I thought you would like it, it's a rare dark purple crystal, there are only three of them in all of Narnia."

"How can I repair you?"

" I did this out of my own free will."

"Well, I'm going to make something, come back in five days."  
"As you wish."

Five days past and the mouse returned to the shop, as he opened the door, he didn't see the black smith anywhere. In fact the room was bare, all he saw was a note on the floor behind the leg of a very small table. The note said…

_Dear Talking Mouse,_

_I want to thank you for the crystal it truly is a gift that I will cherish for as long as I live. I sold everything in the shop, but before I did I made a small table for you and your mouse friends to have, this is your new home, I hope it is to your liking. And as another sign of gratitude I made something for you that you can wear with pride. You might not see me again but I hope you have a wonderful life._

_Yours Sincerely_

_The Blacksmith_

The mouse discovered a beautiful golden headband with patterns all over it, and a beautiful red feather. The mouse never forgot the blacksmith's kindness. And from that day forward the mouse kept the headband and passed it down to his son…ME!"

"THE END!"

"Wow Reepicheep, that is some story"  
"I know and now I wear this band for special occasions. Speaking of which, don't we have a feast to go to?"  
"Oh yeah, lets go!"

So the three ran downstairs just in time for the greatest feast they will eve have…

**I am really sorry for taking so long, this year has been such a roller coaster ride, but I hop you enjoy this chapter…review!**


	10. Changes

**Guys there will be a huge change in the story****, now that I have read the book. Sorry but I think the C.S Lewis's version is a lot better then what I came up with, so there will be a few changes in the chapters in the story. I will try and up them up A.S.A.P.**


End file.
